Just a Little Bit
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: What girl can say that they get a strip tease from the most almost but not quite perfect guy in history on a nightly basis? Okay, maybe it's not a strip tease... but it looks like one. Just a little bit. Present AU, Link x Zelda, Oneshot, Zelda's POV.


* * *

Start time: Tuesday August 21, 2007; 8:52 PM PDT

* * *

Wow, my first oneshot in HOW long? Hmm, I don't remember. _CB: The Untold Story_ doesn't count because it's more of a spin-off than anything else… Whatever. 

This is an idea that I've been toying around for a little bit, and here it is. Yeah, I know… "WE WANT AWoL CHAPTER 8!!!" Check my just updated Blogger, and you'll see some news on chapter 8 and 9… But delayed gratification is key, people. And this is my peace offering to you.

What's this about? Well, I think that's up for you to find out as you read along. Kekeke… However, it is AU, and it's told from Zelda's POV. My friends read my Zelda-POV stories/chapters, and they question why I'm so "eerily accurate about the inner machinations of a girl's mind". I don't know. Maybe it's because my entire life, ¾ of all my friends (and everyone I've ever come in contact with, for that matter) have been, is, and probably always will be girls. Not that I'm complaining. :p

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

Just a Little Bit  
SirJoshizzle

Link Avalon is probably the only person I know who can be just a little bit of everything.

A musician? He plays the piano, the guitar, and sings. I bet he can do all three at the same time if he wanted.

Brains? Straight A's right down the line. How he maintains them, I'll never know.

An athlete? He plays tennis, golf, and water polo. He's also gotten just a little bit toned and tanned too. Which I enjoy. _A lot._

A tech whiz? He's repaired my computer for me more times than I can count… It breaking down is always my fault for loading so much crap on it… Most of it usually pictures of him that I stare at for hours at a time.

There's no such thing as the perfect guy, but Link Avalon is probably as close as I'll ever get. I don't mind, though… Maybe I do. Just a little bit.

He being almost but not quite a god, however, doesn't dismiss the fact he can totally drive me up the walls of our two-bedroom dormitory. Sometimes I question why I never switched dorms… to the other side of Hyrule University's Light Campus. Sometimes I question why I agreed to even share a dorm with him. Sometimes I question why I'm even attracted to him at all.

"Zel, I'm home!"

Looking up from my fried rice and scrambled eggs, I watch Link step into the room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He kicks off his shoes in the corner next to my collection that puts Imelda Marcos' to shame. He tosses his backpack next to the sofa and lifts his shirt by the hem, exposing to me his tan and well-defined chest.

Sometimes I get those kinds of questions… But alas, getting a chance to watch him disrobe right in front of me shamelessly is more than enough compensation. Come on, what girl can say that they get a strip tease from the most almost but not quite perfect guy in history on a nightly basis? Okay, maybe it's not a striptease, but it might as well be. It looks like one. Just a little bit.

But as much as I want to—and I really, _really_ want to—I can't let my infatuation for him get the best of me. Not now. Especially when he told me he'd be home by 8:00 PM… and it's now _11:54_.

"So I hear," I reply indifferently, stabbing a piece of egg with my fork and biting down on it with blatant annoyance.

"Whatcha eatin' there?" He leans in to kiss me on my cheek and hover over my plate. Upon laying his eyes on my food, he licks his lips. Those sinfully perfect lips…

"Hey, that's looks good! I think I'll get just a little bit myself."

_Just a little bit_? Fat chance! I can't even begin to describe how big an appetite that boy has. Try giving him a plate stacked with a top sirloin steak well done, a baked potato with sour cream, butter and chives, and a bottle of beer and watch how much of your arm you come back with.

"…Hey!" I hear him cry out from behind me. I just continue eating my fried rice casually, leaning on our four-seat dining table with my left elbow. "You ate an _entire_ pot full of fried rice!?"

"Should have come home earlier," I snap coldly.

"Could have at least saved me, I don't know, a cups worth?" He walks around me and takes a seat to my right. "You eat too much."

Look who's talking.

"That's not something you tell a girl," I shrug coolly. "You should have some tact when talking to one."

"And you should have the decency to save me some rice!" He whines. Is he really going to make such a big deal out of this? "I would have settled for just a little bit."

I stare at him with a careless eyebrow cocked up. I drop the fork in my hand onto the plate with a clank, and I push my plate filled with fried rice and small pieces of scrambled egg towards him. His heavenly blue eyes light up at the sight of the place and he instantly starts scarfing the rice down, practically _inhaling_ it.

"Goddesses, Zelda, I love your cooking!" He exclaims, small pieces of egg coming out of his mouth as he speaks.

"I'll make a deal with you, Link," I start. "I'll save you some dinner… If you just come home when you freakin' say you will!"

He pauses from his eating to stare at me. Nayru, he looks so cute like that.

"Where were you!?" I cry out hysterically. "You were supposed to be home _four hours_ ago!"

He swallows his mouthful and clears his throat a few times before saying, "I know I was supposed to be home at eight… but something came up."

"Like what!?"

"…I can't tell you."

_This_, my friends, is one of those moments that make me question why I agreed to be his dorm neighbor, why I didn't switch out earlier, and why I'm even attracted to him. He's always secretive about, oh I don't know… _Everything_!

He leans into his chair, his stomach and pectoral muscles stretching as he does so. And _that_ my friends, is what always keeps me coming back for more.

"Why not?" I ask, in an almost whining tone.

He just looks at his lap, fiddling with a loose thread on his dark blue jeans. He then looks up at me and smiles. "It's a secret."

An exasperated and annoyed groan comes out of my mouth. "Link, let me know when you finally decide to grow some balls and be a man. Until then, I'll be in my room."

…

Maybe I went just a _little_ too far.

But Link really had me worried when he didn't show up when he said he would. Coming home _four hours_ late was already more than enough to make me really start to panic—and just a little bit angry, but there are a lot of shady people around this side of Castle Town. People get mugged, people get sexually assaulted, people get Farore-knows-what done to them. Of course I'd get scared for him… and just a little bit angry.

It's been, oh I don't know, maybe ten for fifteen minutes since I stormed into my room, leaving Link alone to finish my food and do whatever he does when alone. Something tells me that I should go apologize, but every time I do, I stop myself. For what reason should _I_ apologize to _him_? It wasn't _me_ that said he'd be home by nightfall and showed up at midnight without so much as a "Sorry I'm late" and an explanation to back it up. It was _Link_, that little punk, who practically dances into the living room four hours late, takes his shirt off like he expects me to ogle at him—which I will admit is what almost always happens—whine about me not leaving dinner for him like I'm his housewife, and then take my food without so much as a simple "thank you".

I wonder what he was doing that kept him out so late. Probably at a party at Sheik's house or something. But then again he always calls me before he does—which is one of his more redeeming qualities when it comes to Link's party habits. A nagging little voice tells me he was probably out with a girl, took her home and slept with her. As much of a possibility as that may seem, I know it's not the truth. It _better_ not be… for _his_ sake. But Link isn't the kind to cheat.

What!? _"To cheat"!?_ Yeah, it doesn't look it, but Link and I are together. More or less, anyway. We have this on-and-off thing going on. It's been like that since junior year in high school, and we're now college sophomores. For three years we've been together… and broken up… and together… and broken up… To be honest, I don't even know our situation now—our relationship has been _that_ indecisive. But judging by the events that unfolded in the kitchen a while ago, we're broken up… I _think_. Something tells me, however, that Link is going to do something to make it up to me, using his almost but not quite godly charms, and reel me in again. He _always_ does. And he _always_ succeeds.

Don't get me wrong though, I love him. I really do… It's just that some things—things like this—he does all the time, and that causes some ambivalence towards him. But overall, I love him more. Maybe. Just a little bit.

"…Zelda?" I hear a knocking outside my door.

"What do you want?" I snap coldly, continuing to type my essay on my recently fixed computer.

"May I come in?" He asks timidly.

"Might as well," I shrug. "You do it anyway, even when I say no."

It's the truth. He has the decency to knock, just like a man should, yet he acts like he has some parental authority over me and comes in anyway. It always happens. And it always happens during the most awkward of times, like say, while I'm changing. I hate to admit it, but no matter how many pillows I throw at him or how hard I slap him when he runs in of me about to take off my bra, I enjoy it. Maybe. Just a little bit.

Sure enough, the door opens, and he slides in, closing the door behind him.

"Zel, I'm sorry for coming home late," he starts softly.

That's how it _always_ starts: "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry for doing kick-flips in the living room and knocking over something valuable." "I'm sorry for not knocking before running in on you completely naked." "I'm sorry for accidentally deleting your five-page essay document on your computer after I fried my own after downloading too much porn." That's how it _always_ starts, and like a wizard's spell, I _always_ give in.

"…But I still can't tell you why I was," he adds. "Not yet, anyway."

I just sigh, folding my arms over my chest and staring at my computer screen. "I guess that's as best as I'll get out of you tonight? …Apology accepted. Now please leave so I can finish my essay."

"No, I'm not done!" I can see him shake his head from the corner of my eye. "I didn't say I _won't_ tell you… Just I _can't_ tell you now."

"Link," my shoulders fall, "I'd rather that we just drop it, okay? You're home, you're safe, and I'm relieved. Go."

"Not until you let me finish," he stands firm. Goddesses, his skull is thick!

"…Alright," I nod, turning my swivel chair so that I'm facing him. "I'll level with you: I'll give you five minutes, and you tell me _now_ why you were so late."

He pauses for a second, both his hands in his pockets. I look him straight in the eye, secretly stealing glances at his still naked chest and stomach.

"Okay then," he flashes a charming grin that would have melted my heart if I wasn't so pissed off at him. But a flash of his perfectly aligned white teeth is already beginning to thaw it out; I can feel it in my chest. "I suppose I can tell you now. I was waiting for when you weren't as mad anymore."

"So… what is it?" I shrug slightly.

"Okay…" he starts. "You remember when we started dating, right?"

"Which time?" I raise an eyebrow. "The first? Second? Third? …I think I forgot the fifth time."

"Come on," he whines. "I'm trying to be serious here! When we first started going out three years ago! That was today! It's 12:14, meaning it's now officially April 16th… That's when we started going out!"

I can feel my cheeks start to redden. He remembered that!? It's usually the girl that remembers and the guy that forgets!

"You may consider us broken up," he walks closer, causing me to slide the chair back a little bit, "but I think we're still together…" His eyes lid slightly as he flashes a smile again, tilting his head to the side. "Don't you think?"

Oh Nayru, not _that_ smile.

He comes closer as I just wheel the chair backwards, until I back up against the wall. My arms unfold, grasping the edges of the seat tightly. I instinctively shut the space between my legs. He leans towards me, supporting himself by placing his right hand on my shoulder and his left on the seat, right next to my thigh. His lips touch mine, ever so softly.

Dear Lanayru, I_ must_ be in Heaven.

As he pulls away slowly, much to my chagrin, he reaches into his left pocket and pulls _it_ out. A ring. A _golden_ ring. An _engagement_ _ring_.

"I'm hoping that you'd accept this ring," he says, slipping it onto my left ring finger, "from a little punk like me… as you like to call me."

He just smiles, tilting his head to the side again just a little bit, taking my left hand in his two big palms. Good Goddesses, he's _actually_ serious about this… He's wants to get _married_! To _me_!!! Won't his little fan girls be jealous when they find out…

"You were out… getting this ring?" I look him in the eye. Tears threaten to fall, but I don't dare to let them.

"It took me quite a while, as you can tell," he chuckles slightly, shrugging his shoulders softly. "But only the best for you."

I slip my hand out of his grasp and examine the ring on my finger, moving my hand back and forth. The gold gleams brilliantly from my overhead light. Link must have spent quite a sum of Rupees on this thing. He said to me before he was saving up his money for a new guitar and going on about how much he wanted it… Was this what he was really planning on getting? How long has he been planning this?

"Hmm…" My eyes close. "I see…" I open an eye and raise an eyebrow, "…And?"

He winces slightly, his left eye twitching. "Ah! Err… Um… You see—"

Before he can say something actually coherent, I push him away with both hands, and he stumbles back gracelessly, before falling right on his shapely bottom, the back of his head hitting the carpet.

"Did you _actually_ think that this ring and a marriage proposal can make up for three years of a relationship that very well could not have been a relationship _at all_?" I stare at him with a cocked eyebrow and get up to my feet and stand over him, placing my right hand on my hip and showing the back of my left to him. He just looks up at me with a nervous smile as he rubs the side of his head with his right hand, legs wide open and propped up by his left elbow.

"Ahh…" He smiles weakly. "To think that I practiced this whole thing for the past two weeks…"

I get down and crawl on top of him, his right knee right between my legs. I prop myself on top of him with both hands on the carpet. He stares at me dumbly, his jaw slightly dropped open. I give him a sweet smile and kiss him softly on the nose.

"You thought right."

And with that, I lean down and and kiss him on his lips sweetly.

Link Avalon, you little punk… But hey, that's what I love about him so much. His youthful charm, his lopsided grin, his dirty blonde hair… That's not counting his musical talent, his intellect, his technical skill, and his uncanny ability to piss me off and make up for it in the most perfect of ways. While I strongly think he himself is almost but not quite perfect, I'm beginning to get the feeling that he really is.

After all, Link Avalon is probably the only person I know who can be just a little bit of everything.

* * *

Whoo, yay! Leave a review if that so pleases you. But I don't mind if you don't. Okay, maybe I do. Just a little bit. 

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Wednesday August 22, 2007; 12:00 PM PDT

* * *


End file.
